Summer Night in the Hayloft
by NoSuchTriangle
Summary: When Melchior meets Moritz, instead of Wendla in the oh-so sacred hayloft in the Summer, what goes amiss? Or is this the way it should have always been? Melchior/Moritz smut.


_(A/N: So, I've been a major fan of Spring Awakening for the longest time, but it wasn't until this Summer that I had found a friendship like Moritz and Melchior's, but we both collaborated and wrote this together. I hope you enjoy it, we both certainly did.)_

* * *

Moritz sets off walking on a crisp fall night, his hands shoved roughly in his pockets and his head down low. He needed to get away from his house, the pressure from school and his father was becoming too much to bear, and he wanted to clear his head. He sighed and looked up at the pale moon, wishing that Melchior was with him.

It was already twilight out and Melchior had decided to go out to the hayloft to think and write. This and the special place in the woods by the large Oak were his thinking places. Where he could just think and write in his journal and nobody would be there to tell him different. In the hayloft, he was thinking about today. Today was the day he gave the "Art of Sleeping With" essay to Moritz his best friend. But Melchior thought about his friend reading the essay, his wide eyes growing wider, his hands getting clammy, Moritz biting his bottom lip and oh god….the next thing he knew he put down the journal, and he was pleasuring himself.

Moritz kept walking. Something else persisting in the back of his mind. The essay that Melchior had wrote for him after telling him about his…nightmares. It seemed almost impossible and he could not comprehend it all. He was passing by the hayloft when he heard a strangled moan. Curious, Moritz approached the door and looked inside. He gasped, his eyes widening for there he saw Melchior in the most compromising of positions…

As Melchior was right in the middle of his climax, he thought he heard a crunch of leaves near the entrance of the hayloft. 'Could someone be in here?!' Melchior thought. Quickly, he straightened himself up again and got down from the loft down the ladder, and much to his dismay….saw Moritz. Very shocked and disoriented. Melchior came down from the ladder as Moritz stood frozen, horrified from what he had just witnessed. "M-Melchior, I-I'm sorry. I just was passing by and I heard…" He stammered. "I know what you heard." Melchior muttered, "I'm sorry you had to see that." He coughed and tried to remain composure, but his calmness and charisma had evaded him whilst he stood in front of the exact person he was masturbating to. "…did you read my essay?" he finally broke the awkward silence, sitting on the ground. "I did." stated Moritz, avoiding his eyes. "It only made the nightmares worse." He couldn't help but think about how Melchior looked while he was pleasuring himself. As frightening as it was, it was almost…arousing. "I'm sorry….did you want to talk about it? We could have tea tomorrow at my house too if you want…" Melchior's eyes shifted around. Usually, being with Moritz, he was at his most comfortable, but right now it was horribly embarrassing and awkward for him. For both of them.

"Of course, it's just…I'm very confused Melchi. I don't know what I'm feeling. This strange turmoil. I don't understand what is right…" he trailed off staring at the ground. He longed to be closer to Melchior but he couldn't bring himself to even look at him. His stomach was in knots and his mind was overcome with the thoughts of his yearning. "I could….show you." Melchior grabbed Moritz's hand and suddenly it was as if electricity flowed through his fingertips. His light blue eyes meeting Moritz's blue green ones. Moritz could hardly contain himself. Melchior's gaze was hypnotizing and his face was so beautiful in the moonlight. "M-Melchi..?"

"Trust me". Melchior whispered, right before his lips met the ones of his best friend's. Moritz looked like an angel in this light, his crazy hair sticking up more than usual and his trembling more intense as well. They kissed softly at first, then more passionately. Moritz's hands hesitantly exploring Melchior's body. Melchior's hands roamed over Moritz as well. This was so much better than from his fantasies, with the sensations he was feeling, it was almost overwhelming. But he paused for a moment and broke away. "S-should we be doing this Moritz?" he asked. "Oh god Moritz…" Melchior started to strip him of his jacket and tie, undoing the buttons on his shirt and pants as well. "I love you so much." "I love you too Melchi." He planted kisses all over his torso, his pale body glowing in the moonlight. "Oh Melchior, you're so beautiful."

An idea had struck Melchior at this instant. "You wanted to know what the woman feels like right? I can show you if you'll let me." Melchior pulled Moritz's trousers down and revealed his very hard erection. "You're going to have to trust me." Moritz shivered "I trust you Melchi." He could hardly contain his desire. "I love you so much. Never doubt that." Melchior spat in his hands to cover his length, and then he inserted himself into Moritz, causing him to elicit a sharp moan. Melchior placed soft kisses all over his neck and chest. Moritz groaned as he felt Melchior inside him. "Ohhh Melchi." he thrust his hips overcome with want. "Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" Melchior breathed out. This felt amazing and he felt rapid lust building in himself. "No, no it feels amazing. Please keep going." Moritz whimpered. "If you insist." Melchior moved his hips back and forth, causing such delicious friction between him and the older boy, he could tell he was close. "Oh god Moritz, y-you feel so amazing." "Oh god M-Melchi. Faster. I'm going to..." He was filled with intense and overwhelming sensations as he reached climax. Moritz had never felt so alive in his entire life. "Moritz, oh god Moritz…" Melchior pulled out and lay down next to him. Breathing hard and mind racing, he didn't want to think about the consequences. He just wanted his feeling to last forever. "I love you Moritz, truly." he said as he turned to him.

"I love you too Melchi" Moritz whispered facing Melchior. "I have never felt this way about anyone before." "I feel the same way." Melchior grinned as he intertwined his fingers with Moritz's. "I never want this to end."

And in that hot summer night, they left all inhibitions and troubles outside, for just enjoying each other's company and presence was enough for them. It was like nothing could go wrong, for it was like they were the last on Earth and nothing could touch them, or their love.


End file.
